o v e r t u r e
by strawberryotaku
Summary: It had happened to each and every one of them. Demyx was just a little late on catching the infection. [ orginization fic, ON HIATUS ]
1. chapter z e r o

_ov_er**t_u__r_e**

* * *

This is Chapter Zero to a -really, really- weird Orginization story that will focus on Demyx and Axel, in a kind of AU-verse right after Roxas leaves but Axel doesn't know he still exists-only in Twilight Town.

Enjoy :3

By the way-future chapters LOTS longer.

* * *

Long, slender black-clad fingers strummed away at the strings of a sitar. He and the hulking instrument shared a name-the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx was sure that he would never be able to survive without this massive blue _o_bs**ess**ion that had kept everything okay.

Demyx knew he had it worse than the other nobodies. He couldn't know it with his heart, but he could know it with his soul. How he rued the loss of that precious object that allowed him to suffer, that caused him to suffer.

Because Demyx was a musician-because he played that sitar-he felt the pain of being h**ea**r_tless_ more than any of the others.

Demyx could feel that he couldn't feel. He knew that there was nothing for him as long as he lacked those paltry nuisance's that each and every one of them longed for. The blonde-musician knew one thing. He needed to feel his music in order for it to be perfect. And he couldn't.

The boy joked around to keep up a fake-smile. He had to try and have a heart for the music. The boy would do anything to get a heart-for the music. It was all about the music. While his body, his soul, his heart remained irregular-the music was continual. The music would never leave him, the music would change but remain the same.

Demyx would not leave his precious sitar-so he fought with it. He manipulated water-crystal clear and would yield to only him. It would even douse the angry Axel's famous flames.

The younger boy, though he knew he felt the burden of being emotionless more, knew Axel was closer to him than anyone else. The man had done what he could not-loved where all was loveless.

Demyx envied Axel, and at the same time damned him to hell with every ounce of his pitiful 'being.' Axel had managed to _l**o**_**v**e Roxas. The living Melodious Nocturne fancied that, while Roxas had not loved back, that he would have-out of resolution alone. Because Demyx wanted to feel that badly.

He wanted to feel pain, he wanted to feel hurt, he wanted to feel love, he wanted to feel like he had a heart. Because he could strum away at those strings all day, all night, and in between-he could miss sleep, he could miss food, he could miss 'social interaction' but he still couldn't feel the music.

He couldn't feel.

He could only want.

He could only wait.

But he got tired of waiting, tired of that horridly empty feeling that came when he tried to play his instrument, his soul, his existence. He lied to make everything better-but he couldn't lie anymore because there was no one to lie to but himself-and he wasn't himself! The lie wasn't making anything better, it was only making things worse! The lying had to stop, and he knew it.

But the others only saw his smile.

They didn't see the inner turmoil, that wasn't pain-that wasn't dejection, that wasn't unhappiness. Because only the shadow of those emotions remained-even though they were the dark, and it was hard to a shadow in the pitch black.

And the others eventually noticed Demyx lost his unusually annoying 'personality', his tainted sense of humor, his polished naivety. They knew, but they said nothing. It had happened to each and every one of them-Demyx was just a little late on catching the infection. They expected him to break, they just didn't know when. They just had to sit back and watch the show, watch him realize that he couldn't pour his heart and soul into his music-because he didn't have a heart.

But Axel wasn't about to let the boy's delusional world fade into black.


	2. f a k e the boredom

**o v e r t ur e**

by

_strawberryotaku_

* * *

Chapter Two up and ready for read guys 3 Hope you enjoy it, and by the way-each of these could probably be read as one-shots and make sense. School is out, so I'm rethinking my 'updating-every-other-day' thing

* * *

A prolonged, bored, dull groan came from Demyx as he sat down, sitar in hands but he didn't even consider playing it. Just didn't want to. Perhaps he wouldn't even play it until the next time he needed to go on a mission and stop someone or something or whatever.

Dully, he thinks, maybe he'll never play again. Because even though it's familiar, it doesn't make him feel anything. And suddenly, Demyx feel so, so, so impeccably empty that the boy can't stand it.

With his head leaning back and his legs bent over the other side of the chair-his sitar in an awkward position with the neck cradled between his long arms and the base touching the ground-the boy carefully drew his fingers across each string-though letting not a note echo. One of the pointed edges was very close to his chest, but he didn't pay that any attention.

He just didn't **f_e_**_el_ like it anymore. Plain and simple.

Demyx stared at his ceiling, blue eyes showing little but emptiness. Right now, there was not really even any thinking going on in that head of his-just jumbled thoughts, incoherent mutterings, and the nonsensical whims of the brain. Nothing important, nothing that mattered, nothing that lasted.

He had been in there for two days, five hours, and six minutes-exactly. He hadn't eaten anything at all (wasn't hungry, more like nauseas) and he was just now getting the slightest bit thirsty. Ah, it didn't matter.

No one had come to check on him-and he had missed a meeting with everyone else (mostly the original of the organization, all of them posed direct threats to his life since barely any of the other neophytes were around-they were all at that Castle with that keyblade-boy, then again-some of the originals were there to-oh well, he didn't know about it-it wasn't his job) and he didn't care-they would all be back tomorrow for a check up and report, he might risk going out of his room then. Then again, the Superior was likely to call on him for a mission any minute.

So Demyx stayed silent, on his own, and pensive. He would move when it was required of him.

He yawned-uncomfortable because of how much his head had tilted back. If he tried to move it now, then it would be like hell how stiff it would be.

Silence prevailed, chronic and unrelenting in it's reign over the room and the boy, until (what seemed like forever and a day) three buzzes of a bell assaulted his silence. Naturally, blue eyes skimmed over the contents of his room before slipping onto the door. He wouldn't risk answering-but if it was the Superior then he would get in MAJOR trouble-he always did.

He moved his sitar and sat up-and as predicted-he was so horribly stiff and sore, and maybe he was a little hungry-he reflected as he groaned and proceeded over to the insanely white wooden door. A gloved hand reached to turn the doorknob, and he said nothing as (instead) the door opened from the outside. He poked his head out-positioning his foot so that the person could not enter.

"What do –you- want?"

"Open the door."

"What do you want?"

"Let me in."

"What the hell do you want?"

The red-headed intruder let out a frustrated sigh and narrowed electric green eyes, he motioned with a gloved hand as he spoke, "I can't talk about this in the middle of this place. Let me in, your walls are sound proof-we can talk safe in there."

"About what?"

Frustrated, the Flurry of Dancing Flames forced his weight against the door, making Demyx yelp as it slammed against his foot, and forced his way in-closing the door behind him. Demyx tried his best to look irritated, annoyed, exasperated.

"Quit the faking, kid. You know as good as I do it's not working."

"What's your problem?" Demyx asked, accentuating the 'your' profoundly to emphasis his distaste at being bothered.

"You. You've been lying around the past two days, not eating. You're getting the picture? The big sham? The lie? The force-fed 'truth?'" Axel asked, bitterly. Demyx didn't understand. Axel noticed that immediately.

"You're not acting like you, you haven't been playing that hulking –thing- of yours, or bothering anyone. The others mentioned it to me."

Demyx frowned and rolled his eyes. He knew what this was about now, Axel was acting weird cause that kid was gone-and it had really broken down into his mentality. Axel was convinced he had had a heart, cause of that blonde runt. Demyx didn't believe it now, and even though he did three weeks ago he wouldn't admit that anymore.

"Go off and fuck yourself." Demyx muttered and went back to sit on the chair next to his sitar. He sat in the same position as earlier, with his sitar in position to play-but his fingers hanging limply next to the strings instead of strumming to his heart's content as he usually did. Once again, the point was dangerously close to his chest-and even poking his thick cloak a little-just not enough to do any damage.

"No thanks." Axel replied, growing increasingly annoyed-but as he was the stubborn nobody he was he refused to back down and he was quite insistent on continuing his assault against Demyx.

"Then leave! Can't you see that you aren't wanted here?" Demyx asked, sharply with a glare from the corner of his eyes directed in the other's path.

Axel narrowed his eyes, "For someone who has recently discovered the plight of his situation, you certainly are snappy."

Demyx's frown deepened and he prepared to stand, before giving the thought a second think and relaxing again, "Well yeah? Annoyance isn't a feeling." Was the feeble reply. His resolve was set, and Demyx could be just as, if not, more stubborn than Axel.

"That so?"

"Yup, that's so. Now go and leave."

"No, not until I get what I want out of you."

"Which would be?"

"An explanation."

"About . . .?"

The red head was silent for a moment, as he pondered-Demyx was getting impatient and wanted the other nobody to leave-formerly the boy would have been ecstatic for company-but not now. At the moment their personalities clashing were proving true to their respective fighting elements.

"Why all of the sudden you believe all this shit about nobody's having no feelings."

Demyx felt like that spike laying against his chest just dove in.

"What?" He asked, as if dumbfounded by the question, prolonging the word as if in disbelief he had been accused of such a thing.

"You know exactly what I mean." Axel replied, curtly leaving the blonde in somewhat of a stupor, "Spill it."

Cobalt blue eyes narrowed, and Demyx turned his head away in a lightning-swift movement, "Why should I tell you?" he muttered, fingers absentmindedly dancing on the strings though he didn't put enough pressure on them for more than a dry hum to emit from the instrument. It was a habit of comfort-and Demyx hardly realized he was doing it.

"Who else is there to tell?"

"Who said I was going to tell anyone?"

"I did. Give it up, tell me what's going on with you. Now."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Demyx shouted, after turning his head sharply, and moving his sitar he stood up to go escort the man out of said space.

"That's more like it, get the picture-water boy. They're lying to you." Axel said, seemingly relieved at the revelation he had come across.

Now, Demyx wasn't as dumb as he generally let on-but he did know he wasn't as smart as Axel. They were both about the same age, from what Demyx could tell, when it happened-but still. That didn't stop the red-haired male from being quite a degree more insightful than himself.

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked finally, halting his movement in his confusion.

"Exactly what I said. By all logic we might not be capable of feeling emotions, but listen to this-we do. You know damn well that you've been angry or sad or depressed or something other than nothing while you've been here!"

Demyx was left in confusion. Axel seemed satisfied.

"I have to go back to Castle Oblivion. I'll see you tomorrow, I shouldn't have been here today." Axel, right there, in the center of Demyx's room formed a portal and left.

Left one severely perplexed shadow of a something.


End file.
